


Crimson and Clover

by verbaeghe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Slice of Life, Stiletto Heels, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaeghe/pseuds/verbaeghe
Summary: Ondrej is minding his own business trying to get the weekly shopping out of the way when he getsa text.





	Crimson and Clover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecavayay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecavayay/gifts).



> For the amazingly lovely lecavayay, the best beta ever! (I did not make her beta this, lol)

Ondrej is browsing the produce section, trying to decide on which salad kit would be the best as he works on the weekly grocery shopping when he gets a text from Tyler.

_Can you come home ASAP?_

Ondrej stares at his phone, confused. Tyler had been napping when he left, so he can’t imagine what could suddenly be so important. Ondrej frowns and types out a reply.

_I’m almost done, I’ll be home after that._

Ondrej hasn’t even slid his phone all the way back into his pocket when it vibrates again. He sighs, pulling it back out. He pulls pre-bagged salad from the shelf while absently tabbing it open. He looks at his phone as he steps towards the cart.

Tyler’s leg looks absolutely divine. The flex of it is perfect to show off everything: his strong, muscular legs, the pattern in the lace of his black silk stockings. There’s delicate ribbon crisscrossing his ankle, and the arch of his foot in that green stiletto? That’s just--

The bag of salad in Ondrej’s hand pops.

_I’ll be right there._

Ondrej fishes a five from his pocket. He mutters an apology when he tosses the money and busted bag onto the customer service counter on his way out.

He doesn’t even care that he won’t be able to shop at this particular Publix any longer.

//

“Tyler? Where are you?” Ondrej half-shouts into the empty living room when he bursts through their front door. He pauses to take a deep breath. He’s too worked up over one little picture.

“In the bathroom,” Tyler calls. Ondrej thins his lips, taking another breath as he closes the front door.

The lock is loud in his ears when it clicks into place.

Ondej pulls off his shirt and steps out of his pants on the way, because he’s starting to think that he should perhaps come into the situation ready.

Tyler is sitting on the counter when Ondrej steps into the vanity. His legs are crossed, angled towards the doorway Ondrej is standing in, but he’s leaning in towards the mirror, and he’s…

He’s…

“Y-you don’t need mascara,” Ondrej’s voice wobbles.

“Oh?” Tyler shifts his attention to Ondrej with a slow blink. “Don’t I?” Tyler looks back to the mirror and finishes up, the lash wand plumping and lengthening his lower lashes.

Ondrej is pretty well acquainted with that particular process right now.

He steps in close, slipping right between Tyler’s legs, staring at his finger dragging along the silky material. He grasps at Tyler’s thighs right above the garters, starting to lean in to kiss Tyler.

He stops when a new detail catches his attention. Tyler’s lips are so pink. Almost too pink. Tyler notices him staring and smirks. “Oh, do you like it?” He drags two fingers along his bottom lip, shows it to Ondrej. “It’s smudge proof.”

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Ondrej mutters just before his lips hit Tyler’s, hard. He has a new life mission to prove that smudge proof is not a thing. At all.

He tangles his fingers in the garter straps, pulling them tight and yanking Tyler closer. Tyler hums in his mouth while Ondrej lets his hands roam upward. He breaks the kiss and looks down when his fingers hit something new.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Ondrej asks, drinking in the sight of the corset-style belt that matches the shoes. His face goes hot, and he can feel the flush running down his neck and over his chest. The mascara was distracting, but how on earth did he not notice _this_? His fingers skim over the tight lacing, the silk is smooth under his touch.

“No, I have much better things in mind,” Tyler replies, arching into Ondrej’s hand, which has slipped under the corset belt to cup him.

“I can tell,” Ondrej’s voice is rough. He tugs at one if the strings. “I’m never going to be able to get this off of you.”

“You aren’t supposed to.” Tyler blinks up at him. Ondrej’s eyes are drawn straight back to his eyelashes. “You’ll just have to find another way.”

“You are the worst,” Ondrej lets his hands slip to Tyler’s hips, he pulls him to the edge of the counter.

“I _think_ what you mean is the best,” Tyler replies, straightening his back and leaning forward.

“Yeah,” Ondrej nods, their noses brush. “That’s what I said.”

Ondrej pulls Tyler’s bottom lip into his mouth, giving it a gentle nibble, swallowing Tyler’s quiet, desperate moan. His fingers dig into the meaty part of Tyler’s hip, searching out purchase, groaning when their dicks finally, finally brush together.

He doesn’t even care that it’s through two layers of material, because his boxers are so thin that he can feel how soft the silk is and they’re both so, so hard and he just wants...wants…

Ondrej slips a hand under the material of Tyler’s panties while his lips drag a trail across Tyler’s jawline and down to his neck. He starts stroking, using Tyler’s precome to slick the way, while his teeth worry at his favorite spot, just below the collar line and out of sight.

“Maybe you’re trying to kill _me_ ,” Tyler huffs out, trying to get his hands on Ondrej while Ondrej makes sure he stays just out of reach.

“Could be,” Ondrej mutters into his shoulder.

“Pally, I want to touch you,” Tyler whines, dragging out the syllables of his nickname to let Ondrej know that he’s serious.

“What if I want you to get off first?” Ondrej asks. “Did you think about that? When you put this on and sent me a picture to tease me, did you do it thinking about how you wanted to touch me?” Ondrej twists his wrist just the way that Tyler likes best, grins when Tyler gasps. “Or were you thinking about how you wanted me to touch you?”

“I-I-” Ondrej kisses Tyler again, saving him from trying to come up a reply. He uses his free hand to hastily yank his boxers down just enough so he can slide his dick in alongside Tyler’s.

Tyler’ hand is quick to dive into his panties, cupping his hand around the two of them, threading their fingers together and now there’s so many sensations, all warm and soft and wet, it’s so good and Ondrej knows that he isn’t going to last for more than just a few moments at this rate.

“You are so fucking hot, Tyler, do you know that?” Ondrej manages. He’s already said it, but he knows how much Tyler wants to hear it, so he’s a little smug when Tyler’s body goes tight; shaking apart under him...and then he’s coming himself.

He spends a minute catching his breath in the cradle of Tyler’s neck. He places a light kiss there before he pulls back.

“What?” Tyler asks him when he smirks.

Ondrej uses his thumb to rub at Tyler’s cheek, shows him the pink stain. “Not so smudge proof after all.”

Tyler laughs.

“Fine, but, are you ready for round two?” His slow smile is devious. “Because this mascara is supposed to be waterproof.”

Tyler always knows exactly how to challenge Ondrej.

“We’ll see,” he says, picking Tyler up and carrying him into the room towards their waiting bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Crimson is the flush on Pally's skin and clover is [this](https://img1.etsystatic.com/047/0/6530322/il_570xN.661369045_ptxe.jpg) (but not this big because Pally isn't blind, lol) and the shoes.


End file.
